brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Types of Triangles/Transcript
Transcript Title text reads, The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. Tim and Moby are playing baseball. Tim is at bat. Moby throws a pitch and beeps. TIM: Strike? You're nuts. Moby throws a pitch behind Tim's head. Tim ducks to avoid it. TIM: Okay, time out! A letter appears. Text reads as Tim narrates: Dear Tim and Moby, I need to draw all the types of triangles. Can you help? From, Liza. TIM: A triangle is any three-sided polygon. A triangle's three angles always add up to 180 degrees. On-screen, a triangle appears. Its angles are labeled, A, B and C. An equation reads, A, plus B, plus C, equals 180 degrees. TIM: We classify triangles by both their angles and by the lengths of their sides. Equilateral triangles have three sides of equal length. On-screen, a triangle with three equal sides appears. A label reads, equilateral. TIM: Since the sides are equal, the angles of an equilateral triangle all measure 60 degrees. On-screen, the angles are each labeled, 60 degrees. Moby beeps. TIM: Isosceles triangles have exactly two sides that are the same length. On-screen, a triangle with two equal sides and one longer side appears. A label reads, isosceles. TIM: The angles will have different measurements depending on the triangle shape, but two of the angles will always be equal. On-screen, two angles are each labeled, y. The third angle is labeled, x. TIM: Scalene triangles have three sides of different lengths. On-screen, a triangle with three different sides appears. A label reads, scalene. TIM: Every angle in a scalene triangle is different from every other angle. On-screen, the angles are labeled, x, y, and z. Moby beeps. TIM: Correct. Equilateral, isosceles, and scalene triangles are all classified by comparing the lengths of their sides. Moby beeps. TIM: Yep, I did say that we also classify triangles by comparing their angles. Let's take a look at those. Right triangles have one right angle that measures 90 degrees. On-screen, a triangle with one right angle appears. A label reads, right. TIM: The long side of a right triangle is called the hypotenuse, and the two sides that form the right angle are called the legs. On-screen, the right angle is labeled, 90 degrees. The side opposite the right angle is labeled, hypotenuse. The other sides are each labeled, leg. Moby beeps. TIM: Acute triangles have three acute angles. On-screen, a triangle with three different sides appears. A label reads, acute. TIM: An acute angle is one that measures less than 90 degrees. On-screen, the angles are labeled, 50 degrees, 60 degrees, and 70 degrees. TIM: Obtuse triangles have one obtuse angle. On-screen, a triangle with one obtuse angle appears. A label reads, obtuse. TIM: An obtuse angle is any angle that measures more than 90 degrees. On-screen, the obtuse angle is labeled, 110 degrees. TIM: So, we've got 6 types of triangles. Those that are classified by comparing their sides: equilateral, isosceles, and scalene triangles. And, those that are classified by comparing their angles: right, acute, and obtuse triangles. Moby beeps. TIM: Right, there's some overlap here. All equilateral triangles are also acute triangles, because their angles are all less than 90 degrees. You might find a right triangle that's also a scalene triangle. An isosceles triangle can be a right triangle, but it can also be acute. Or obtuse, for that matter. And so on. Moby beeps. TIM: Well, it just depends on whether you're looking at the sides or the angles. Moby beeps. TIM: Hum, okay; but it's my turn to pitch. On-screen, Tim stands on the pitcher’s mound. TIM: Alright, Moby, you ready for the heat? On-screen, Tim throws a pitch. Moby hits the ball back to Tim, and it hits him in the shoulder. TIM: Ouch! Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Math Transcripts